1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a molecular electronic junction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices based on the electronic characteristics of small assemblies of active molecules (commonly referred to as molecular electronics) have the potential of exceeding the expected scaling limits foreseen by many as a looming barrier to Moore's Law.
A formidable challenge to the realization of molecular electronics is the development of high-throughput techniques for assembling nanoelectronic devices on a scale competitive with established complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes. Also needed are reliable methods capable of addressing each nanoscale unit with electrodes in such a way as to not alter or damage the active species during the assembly process. Therefore, an important step towards practical molecular electronic device fabrication is the development of a “soft” self-assembly processes which combine high yield with parallel assembly and establish contact between all nanostructures and patterned electrodes in a process which does not damage the active molecular unit.